Love can conquer all
by sheababy
Summary: There is love between harry and draco. it starts off good, but it gets alot better later i promise. Starts off in 3rd year, and i plan to make this go for as long as i can. HAPPY READING! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was late November as Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the foot of his bed and went into the common room.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked, as Harry made his way to the portiat hole.

"Just out. Ill be back later" as he opened the door and left. He put on his invisibility cloak and made is way towards the grounds. He stopped over by the old apple tree. He took off the cloak and waited. Soon after he saw Draco come out of the castle entrance. Harry grinned and waved at him. Draco started running over to him. When he got over to Harry, he kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you" Harry said, wrapping Draco's fingers in his own. Draco smiled and picked up the cloak and put it over them. They then went into the castle, and headed into the library.

"So, why are we here?" Harry asked, taking off the cloak.

"Because, I told the slytherins that I was going to do some studying. And if they showed up, I could prove it. Plus, its really cold outside" he said, pulling Harry's arms around him. Harry stood there hugging Draco, and kissing the top of his head.

"So no one knows?" Draco asked, and hour later of cuddling and kissing. They were sitting on the ground, Draco in Harry's lap, his head against his chest.

"No, but they will start guessing soon. We disappear every other night, and don't show up until the wee hours of the morning. Someone is going to connect the dots," he said, rubbing Draco's back.

"I know. But we need to try and keep this a secret." Draco said, kissing Harry's chest.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" asked familiar voices. Fred and George popped out from behind a corner. Harry groaned and Draco slid out of Harry's lap.

"Well, it looks like we have some secret lovers" George said to Fred.

"Yes we do. Tell us Harry, how long have you to been dating?"

"Since the beginning of this year" Harry mumbled. Fred and George did not seem surprised.

"We kinda already knew mate. Thirteen year olds don't usually wander around the castle every night" Fred said.

"Its true." George agreed.

"Guys, please don't tell anyone" Harry said, and Draco nodded.

"As long as you don't say anything about us dating Oliver and Lee"

"What?" Harry and Draco said together.

"Yep. Been going out since your age." Fred said.

"Well, we'll leave you to alone." George said, and Fred left right behind him.

"Well that was odd." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Everything with Fred and George is always odd" Harry said. Draco nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to be in here anymore. Who else might be spying on us?" Draco asked.

"I see your point. Why don't we go to the owlery? No one is up there this time of night." Harry said, getting up and taking Draco's hand.

"That's a good idea," Draco said, kissing Harry on the lips again. They went up to the owlery.

"Harry, have I ever showed you my owl?" Draco asked, leaning against Harry, his arms wrapped around him. Harry shook his head and Draco broke the embrace. He got an owl down from the hanging and brought it over to him.

"Harry, this is Henrietta." Draco asked, showing him his owl.

"She's lovely Draco" Harry said, petting her. Henrietta hooted, and flew back up into the rafters. Two hours later they were in front of the gryffindor entrance, kissing goodbye.

"When can I meet you again?" Harry asked, his arms around Draco, pulling him close.

"Im not sure but soon. Ill send an owl tomorrow at breakfast." Draco said, kissing him one final time.

"Ok, ill see you tomorrow" Harry said and went in.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry went into the common room, Hermione was waiting for Harry. She had an angry look on her face.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Lets see Harry, the fact that you keep disappearing, and you don't tell anyone where you're going."

"Hermione, its nothing. And I don't think it's any of your business anyway. You are my best friend but still, let me breath" Harry said and went up stairs. He took off his shoes and jumped into bed without changing first. He was asleep before he could count to 30.

The next morning at breakfast, Henrietta delivered something to Harry. It was the letter from Draco.

"What's that?" Ron asked, his mouth full of sausage.

"Just a letter." Harry said getting up and walking out of the great hall. When he was in a deserted corridor he opened the letter and began to read.

"_Harry,_

_I told you last night that I would send word to you when we could next meet. Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we could sneak out to the quidditch pitch tomorrow night. Bad news is that Crabbe knows. He saw us kissing in front of the fat lady. He exploded at me when I got back to our common room. We need to be a little bit more secretive about where we hold out public displays of affection. Ill sees you in class._

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Draco."_

Harry read the letter three times and still couldn't believe what he had read. Crabbe had seen them kissing last night. How long would it take for the whole school to know? Could Draco stop him? Was there a way to stop him? Harry walked back into the great hall, looking a bit green.

"What's wrong Harry? You look ill" Dean Thomas said. Harry shook his head. He met eyes with Draco who nodded at him.

"I feel a bit ill. Im gonna go to the bathroom." Harry said, and left the great hall again. Five minutes later he was met by Draco in the boy's lavatory.

"Harry, you look horrible," he said, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"That's because I just read your letter." Harry said, sitting down on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"Harry, it will be ok. If he says anything ill give him a good kick in the pants." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Like that will stop him." Harry said, and Draco sat down next to him.

"So he knows were together. Big deal. I don't think he would tell anyone. Besides, I think he likes goyle." Draco said, smirking.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Because, he stares at him with dreamy eyes like you used to do with me last year. And he gives any excuse to touch him." Draco said.

"Wow. I hope your right" Harry said, kissing his cheek. Draco moved his head to look Harry in the eyes. Then he moved in closer, and pressed his lips onto his. Harry wrapped his arm around his neck to bring him in closer. Draco had his hands wrapped in Harry's hair. They left the bathroom and went to their classes. First up for Harry was defense against the dark arts. Harry took his seat and took out his book. Then professor lupin came in.

"Hello Harry. Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." Harry asked. Professor lupin nodded and Harry started asking questions about his parents. 20 minutes flew by and students started to arrive. Once everyone had arrived, professor lupin started class. Then Ron passed Harry a note.

**Where did you go?**

_I went to the bathroom. I felt sick._

**Well you could have told us. We were looking all over for you.**

Sorry. Ill tell you next time mummy

**Oh very funny. Maybe you should go see Madame pomfrey. **

Harry raised his hand.

"May I go see Madame pomfrey, professor im feeling ill." Harry said. Lupin nodded and Harry got his stuff and left. Instead of going to see pomfrey, he went to see Draco in herbolgy. Harry tapped on the glass and waved at Draco. Draco waved back, but got strange looks from his classmates. When the bell rang, Draco darted out of class to meet up with Harry.

"Hey, potter!" he called and Harry turned around. Draco was with Crabbe and goyle.

"What malfoy?" Harry sneered.

"I still can't believe you fainted" Draco said, laughing. Harry's eyes widened, and he could feel tears coming. Harry hated it when Draco brought this up because it made him sound weak. Harry started to walk away while Draco stood there and enjoyed his laughter. Harry went into the boy's bathroom to calm down. Ten minutes later, Draco came in.

"Harry, im so sorry for bringing that up. I know I shouldn't have and I know your upset." Draco said, rushing into his arms, pulling harry into his chest.

"….Its ok. I know it was just an act. But why act like that if Crabbe knows?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes.

"You've been crying? Oh Harry, I really didn't want to make you cry." Draco said, looking into his eyes.

"Im fine." Harry said, giving him a weak smile.

"Well, if I start being nice to you, then my slytherin rep will be destroyed." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do. Why don't we eat dinner together tonight? I can have dobby make us something in secret." Harry said.

"You always think of the greatest plans," Draco said kissing his lips.

"I know" Harry said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner

That evening, Harry played sick to stay out of dinner. He got dressed up in a nice suit and a green tie, just for Draco. At nine, Harry got his invisibility cloak and left the common room. He went to the kitchen where dobby had a nice table set up.

"Harry potter sir, who are you bringing for dinner?" dobby asked.

"A very good friend. Your old masters son" Harry said and dobby smirked and sat down.

"Do you like him?" dobby asked and Harry blushed.

"I like him more than pumpkin juice, but how can I tell him?"

"Im not sure, ive never been in love" he said and Harry smiled.

"Do you really think its love?" Harry asked and dobby nodded. Dobby heard the door opening and went to make the rest of the meal. Harry got up and kissed Draco's hand. He brought him to the table and they talked for a bit.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked.

"Well, Crabbe asked why I liked you so much" Draco said, smirking.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said because your hair looks perfect, even though its always a mess. The way you smile secretly at me from across the room. And the cute, boyish sounds you make when I trace your scare with my finger" Draco said, and Harry smirked. Then dobby brought dinner.

They ate dinner, talked, and flirted. Before they knew it, it was 12:30.

"We have to leave. Dobby thanks so much for hooking this up for us." Harry said, taking Draco's hand and leading him out of the kitchens. This time they went to Draco's entrance.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in potions?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry for a hug.

"Yep. And ill see you tomorrow night at the quidditch pitch?" Harry asked.

"Defiantly" Draco said, and kissed him. 15 minutes of kissing later Harry was on his way back to gryffindor common room. It was empty, but he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he kicked off his shoes, and grabbed a blanked and pillow and fell asleep on the couch.

That night, Harry heard the portiat door opening and closing. He ignored the sound and continued sleeping. It wasn't until he heard a very soft, familiar voice whispered his name in his ear.

"Harry…" whispered the voice whispered and Harry smiled at the familiarity in the person's voice.

"Who is it?" Harry whispered, his eyes still shut.

"Draco, Harry. Please wake up." Draco whispered. Harry opened his eyes to find Draco standing over him.

"Draco, your in gryffindor tower, at 2:30 in the morning. What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"I… I had a nightmare," Draco mumbled. Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him to the couch, to cuddle with him.

"Can you tell me what the bad dream was about?" Harry asked.

"Well it started with Dumbledore saying I was expelled for something Crabbe told him. And my father disinherited me, and I was on my own, and then you started going out with Oliver and we never saw each other again… it was just horrible Harry " Draco said, tears running down his face.

"I would never do that." Harry kissed his cheek. Draco kissed his lips and Harry pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Draco murmured something but Harry didn't catch it. He was to involved at the moment. 30 minutes later, Draco went back to the slytherin dungeons and Harry went back to bed.

That morning he saw Draco at the slytherin table. He looked like he hadn't slept. Harry seemed worried if he had had another nightmare. He left the gryffindor table early to write a letter and deliver it to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I hope you didn't have another nightmare. You looked really tired at breakfast. Are we still on for tonight? Its ok if you don't feel up to it. Owl me back._

_Xoxo_

_Harry._

Harry attached this to Henrietta's leg and she flew out the window. Half an hour later Henrietta came back with a response.

"_Harry,_

_I did have another nightmare. I hardly slept at all last night. I think I might be able to make it tonight if I skip on care of magical creatures. Hopefully see you tonight. _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Draco." _

Harry read the letter and put it in his bag. He gave Henrietta an owl treat and went down stairs. Ron was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sending a letter." Harry said and walked off to potions. When Harry entered the classroom Draco was sitting by himself, napping. Ron wasn't in the room yet, and snape wasn't in there either so he took a seat near Draco. Harry kissed his cheek and he woke up.

"Hi Harry." Draco said, sleepily. He ran his fingers threw his blonde hair, making Harry smile. He realized Draco had dark circles under his eyes.

"Draco, you defiantly need to go to Madame pomfrey. You could sleep in the infirmary." Harry suggested.

"That's a really good idea. Tell snape I left" Draco said and he kissed Harry on the lips. Then he left. Then snape came out.

"Potter, where did Mr malfoy go?"

"He didn't feel well. Went to the infirmary." Harry said quickly.

"Kindly follow him to make sure he gets there alright," he said.

"Yes sir" Harry said and jumped out of his seat and ran to meet Draco.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Snape told me to come with you" Harry said, wrapping his fingers in Draco's. Draco smiled and kept walking. They showed up the infirmary ten minutes later.

"I need some dreamless sleeping draught. Ive been having bad dreams" Draco said and Madame pomfrey gave it to him.

"You go to bed. We have a date tonight and I don't want you to miss it because your tired." Harry said, kissing his lips and escorting him into the slytherin common room. The lights glowed green as Draco took Harry to see his bed. The dark green curtains hung around his bed just like the red ones on Harry's four-poster. Draco had a stuffed pink pig on the top of his bed.

"What's that?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"That is miss piggy," Draco said, picking up the stuffed animal and hugging it.

"Draco I need to go. Potions are in five minutes. Ill see you tonight" he said, giving him a passionate kiss and left.

The rest of the day went horrible. Ron and Hermione were asking him where he was going every night and Crabbe was making kissi faces towards him and all the slytherins laughed. At dinner, he sat by Fred, George, lee and Oliver.

"So, Harry, the twins tell me your dating Draco malfoy" Oliver said in a low voice. Harry nodded and lee laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I knew you two would end up together. Just that way you look at him Harry, it's a bit sickening." lee said and George laughed.

"You stare the same way at me!" George said. Oliver ignored them.

"So, are you going out tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, were going to the quidditch pitch. Can you guys-"

"Cover for you? Sure" Fred said and Harry felt relived. After dinner Harry went up to get his invisibility cloak. Only it was gone. He went down stairs to look for it.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Hermione asked, after ten minutes of watching him search.

"My invisibility cloak. I need it for tonight." He said.

"Well, Harry, ive got your cloak. And you're not going anywhere." She said, showing it to him. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak, and ran out of the common room. Once at the field, he got his broomstick out of the shed and flew up to one of the hoops. He sat down in one and waited for Draco. Five minutes later he saw the blond coming out of the castle. He got on his broom and flew down to the ground. Draco looked a lot better than he did at breakfast.

Draco ran up to him and wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him. Harry picked him up and swung him around. Draco broke the kiss and started to laugh. They fell to the ground and kept laughing. After ten minutes Draco composed first.

"So, meet anyone coming down here?"

"No, but Hermione had my invisibility cloak. She said she wasn't going to let me have it. But I took it away and ran down here."

"Why did she take it?"

"She wanted to know where I was going. And no, I didn't tell her" Harry said, seeing his face.

"Good. I heard Crabbe was making kissi faces at you." Draco said, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I didn't take it to heart." Harry said, kissing his cheek. Harry lay down in the grass and watched the stars. Draco held his hand and ran his thumb over his skin.

"Harry?" he heard someone yell. It was Ron, coming out of the castle.

"Draco, we need to leave" Harry said, pulling the invisibility cloak over them. Draco got up and started running to the castle. They nearly escaped Ron, who Draco almost ran into. They ran to the gryffindor common room, which Harry thought would be empty. Unfortunately, Hermionie was still there.

"I know your there Harry," she said, seeing him open the portiat door.

"Damn it!" he said and removed the cloak. Hermione gasped and grabbed her wand.

"No Hermione! Were together!" he said, protecting Draco.

"Your…you're…" she stuttered.

"Hermione, please don't tell Ron. Yes I am dating Draco. Please, please don't say anything!" he said. Then she fainted.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, letting go of Draco, and rushing over to her. A minute later, she woke up.

"Harry, I promise I won't tell anyone." She said, getting up. Draco went over to her and hugged her. She just stood there shocked. Harry was shocked as well. When Draco let go he went back over to Harry and held his hand.

"Thank you Draco" she said, trying not to make this awkward.

"Well, I think we should hang out here for a while." Harry said, going to sit down on the couch. Draco sat down next to him and Harry put his arm around him.

"Well, im going to bed" Hermione said, rushing up stairs.

"Well, that went well" Draco said and Harry laughed. Two hours later, they were on their way to the dungeons. When they reached the slytherin entrance, Draco said the password and took Harry inside. Crabbe was waiting.

"Draco, where have you been? Hanging out with your boyfriend?" he sneered.

"Yea. You have a problem with it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why he's dating you, I have no clue" Crabbe said. Draco sighed.

"Ive already explained this! I really like Harry. And if you cant deal with that, then your not my friend anymore" Draco said.

"Fine! Then the whole school will know you to are gay!" he shouted and went upstairs. Harry's mouth was open but Draco just sighed.

"Draco, you wont let him do that will you?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Harry, who cares! So what if everyone knows were gay! We'd be a lot happier. Isn't that what you want?" Draco asked, looking hurt.

"Of course! I want to be able to be with you Draco! But im not sure I want everyone to know." Harry said.

"Well, they're going to figure it out soon Harry. Why not just tell them?" Draco asked.

"Ok, we can eat breakfast tomorrow. Act like we do when were alone." Harry said, kissing his lips. Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and played with Draco's tongue. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's belt and started to undo it. Harry suddenly stopped and broke the kiss.

"What?" Draco asked, in a slightly hurt voice.

"Nothing. It's just… I realized how late it was. I need to go" Harry said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breakfast

That next morning, Harry sat alone at the gryffindor table. He told his friends he was eating with someone today. Hermione gave him a smirk and Harry smirked back. When Harry saw Draco he waved at him and Draco came to sit. Everyone at the table gasped. So did everyone else in the great hall. Harry and Draco ignored them.

"Hello" Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek, which turned pink. Draco blushed to.

"Hi. Have any nightmares?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"Listen Harry, about last night. Im sorry if I made you feel rushed. I know you didn't leave because of how late it was." Draco said.

"Your right. And I was just a little startled. But we will try." Harry promised, putting his hand over Draco's. Draco smiled and put food on his plate.

"So, when are you going to hogsmead?" Harry asked, swallowing a piece of toast.

"Its today actually. I still can't believe you can't go." Draco said, a frown on his face.

"Neither can i. But you have fun. Don't worry about me." Harry said. Draco laughed.

"I always worry about you. Your like some trouble magnet." Draco said, and Harry laughed.

"I guess I am. But still, go have fun today." Harry said. Draco nodded, and finished his breakfast. Harry looked down the table and saw that Ron looked furious. Hermione was smiling, and Seamus Finnegan was smirking. Meanwhile the slytherins looked absolutely livid.

"Were going to have to talk to them sooner or later. Id rather it be later, but I don't think they'll be to thrilled." Draco said.

"Yeah. Ron looks really mad. Maybe Hermione could talk to him for me" Harry said.

"That would be a better idea. Well, I have to go, ill get you some candy from honeydukes. We can eat them tonight" Draco said, kissing him on the lips, and walked away. Harry quickly got up and went up to gryffindor tower. He took off his shoes and pulled his curtains. He soon fell asleep. After two hours of that he got up and went for a walk. He went out to the quidditch pitch to practice. Then he went back to the castle where he did some of his homework. After a bit, everyone started to arrive.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus called, and Harry looked up.

"Hey Seamus. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this morning. I didn't know you were dating Draco," he said.

"Yeah, we just started."

"Well, congrats mate. Im glad your happy. But I wondered, what do you think dean would say if I asked him out?" Seamus asked, his head down.

"Well, I'm not sure. But it can't hurt to tell him your true feelings for him. That's what Draco did for me and now look. We've been dating for three months." Harry

Said, smiling.

"That's really good advice. Thanks Harry" he said, and walked away. Harry went

Back to doing his homework. A little while later Hermione came in.

"Ron's furious. But im really happy you came out Harry. You seem really happy

together. By the way, Draco is looking for you. He said he bought something for you," she said, and Harry jumped up.

"That's right. He said he was going to buy something for me from honeydukes. I better go find him" Harry said, and left gryffindor tower. As he climbed down the stairs he ran into Draco.

"I was just coming down the stairs to find you." Harry said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I got stuff from honeydukes. Where do you want to go?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"Why not the old apple tree?" Harry asked and Draco smiled right back.

"Yeah. It's a bit cold out there though. Why don't you get your jacket and ill meet you out there?"

Harry nodded and ran back up to gryffindor tower. He grabbed his jacket from his trunk and went down stairs. That's where he met Ron.

"I really can't believe your dating malfoy. I can't believe your gay. I can't believe any of it!" he yelled, causing Harry to go against the staircase. Ron got up closer as it started to move.

"But what I really can't believe is that you lied to me. You told me nothing was going on and you just stood there and lied." He said. Harry could feel tears coming. His lip started to tremble because he knew he had lied. But it had been for a good reason.

"Because I knew you would over react, just like your doing now. And I knew you would get mad, and pissed, and you wouldn't understand!" Harry screamed and ran down the staircase and out of sight. He ran over to the steps leading to the castle and sat down. He had tears running down his face, his whole body shaking. Then Draco came running over.

"Harry! You're crying! What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting down beside him. Harry told him what had happened and Draco cuddled him in his arms.

"Harry, it'll be alright. So what if weasely's pissed. He's being a drama king. And it doesn't matter; he shouldn't be shoving his nose in your business." He said, and Harry sighed.

"Your right, Draco. But he was right. I did lie to him." Harry said, sniffling.

"Yes, because you weren't ready to tell the truth. And sometimes it takes a while to be able to tell the truth. Especially when its something this big." Draco said, kissing the top of his head. Harry nodded. Then Seamus came running down the stairs. His shirt was wrinkled, and he had a big grin on his face.

"Harry! He said yes! Dean said yes!" he said, running over to them. Then he stopped.

"Harry? You look really upset. Is something the matter?" Seamus asked, and Harry sniffled.

"Ron yelled at me. He said I lied to him, which I did. But I wasn't ready to tell him!" Harry said, while Draco rubbed his back.

"I kinda heard that." He said sheepishly. "In fact all of gryffindor heard it. Im really sorry he made you upset. But don't worry, he's just a prat" Seamus said, and Harry felt tears running down his cheeks again.

"A prat that's my best friend" Harry cried, his head in his hands. Draco gave Seamus a dirty look and Seamus gave him a sympathetic look and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, it'll be ok. He'll come 'round." Draco said, giving his boyfriend a hug. Harry nodded and calmed down. Seamus went to go inside to see dean, while Draco and Harry spent a nice evening under the apple tree.

After they knew everyone would be asleep, they went back to gryffindor tower.

"Have fun with the slytherins. I hope they're as understanding as Hermione and Seamus." Harry said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Me to. If they don't, I'll be in your common room when you wake up." Draco said, kissing him back. Then he walked away. Harry went into the common room, which no one was in. he went upstairs and saw Ron pretending to be asleep. Harry changed quickly and got into bed. He drew his curtains and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, before Ron was up, he changed and went down stairs to see dean and Seamus cuddling in front of the fire.

"Hi Harry. Sleep well?" asked Dean and Harry nodded.

"I need to get to the library. Do some extra studying" Harry said, grabbing his coat and leaving the common room. Instead of going to the library, Harry went out to the grounds. Snow had fallen the night before. He recognized the whomping willow, which had snow on its branches.

"Hi Harry" said someone from behind him. Harry turned to see Oliver.

"Hi Oliver. How are you?" Harry asked, going to where he was standing.

"Ive been good. I just saw Draco. He's looking for you." Oliver said, looking gloomy.

"What's wrong Oliver? You look really down." Harry said.

"Im just a bit annoyed with Fred. He's not taking our relationship seriously. All he thinks about are jokes and pranks." Harry said.

"Yeah but all you really think about is quidditch. Maybe you should try talking about it" Harry said.

"I recon your right. Thanks Harry." Oliver said, giving him a hug. Oliver went into the castle to find Fred. Harry stayed outside for a bit longer before going to look for Draco. Harry went inside, where everyone was eating breakfast. He went over to the slytherin table.

"Have any of you seen Draco?" Harry asked and they all shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him since he got up this morning. Said he had something big planned for you." goyle said. Crabbe moved over and Harry sat down.

"So, Draco really fancy's you" Crabbe said.

"Really? I knew he liked me but he never told me how much" Harry said. Goyle smirked and pansy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Well, since were Draco's friends, we know a lot of his secrets. And a lot of them involve you." goyle said, smirking.

"Like what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Like that he says your name in his sleep all the time. We'll think he's awake, but he's dreaming about you." goyle said. harry blushed crimson. He was just glad none of his house mates were light sleepers. He knew for a fact he said Draco's name in his sleep at least a few times.

"Goyle! You better not be telling Harry any of my secrets!" Draco said, walking over to the slytherin table.

"Of course not!" he said, smirking at Harry. Harry smiled and greeted Draco with a kiss.

"Its about time. Ive been looking all over the place" Draco said.

"Yeah same here. So Oliver said you had special plans?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Not today though." He said, and Harry grumbled. Draco laughed and helped him get up.

"So, I was thinking, since we all have nothing to do, why don't we throw a party? We could invite Hermione and the twins. lee and Oliver to.." Draco said, smiling.

"Don't forget dean and Seamus." Harry said with a grin.

"Ok. Tonight, in the slytherin common room. Seven sharp." Draco said, and took Harry to the headmasters.

"Pumpkin pasties" Draco said and the stone moved. Draco and Harry climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said Dumbledore. Harry and Draco entered.

"Hello professor. I came here-"

"To show Harry the memory. Of course." Dumbledore said, getting up out of his chair and leaving.

"What memory? What's going on Draco?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"You'll see" he said and took out a little glass tube with a bluish liquid in it. He poured it into the basin and put the tube away again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The memory

"Were going to see one of my favorite memories." Draco said, and stuck his head into the basin. Harry did the same. He felt like he was falling but his feet were still on the ground. Blackness surrounded as he fell. The he landed on what seemed like the hogwarts express. Draco opened the compartment door and Harry entered. He saw Draco, at the start of term, sitting by him self.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked and Draco smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't remember because it isn't your memory. This was right before I told you how I felt about you" Draco said. A minute later, Harry came in.

"You wanted to see me malfoy?" Harry sneered, sitting down opposite Draco.

"Yes potter I did. Do you know why?" he asked.

"No im not a seer." Harry said sarcastically. Then Draco stood up and went over to Harry. He bent down and kissed him lightly. The memory Harry just sat there shocked. But the current Harry smiled.

Soon Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry spoke first.

"You… you… kissed me." Harry stuttered and Draco smiled.

"Yes. You don't know how long ive been wanting to. Its time you knew the truth Harry" Draco said, still smiling.

"The truth?" Harry asked, still shocked.

"Yes. The truth is, Harry, I like you. A lot more than I should. That's why I asked to be your friend in first year."

"And I said no." Harry said. Draco sighed.

"Yes and you don't know how much that hurt" Draco said, his head down.

"Well, you shouldn't have been such a prat. But for all its worth, Draco, im sorry I hurt you."

"Well, ive never really had a real friend before. Crabbe and goyle are just people in my year. Kind of like protectors. Were not really friends." Draco said. Harry really didn't know what he was doing but he went to go sit by Draco.

"I wanted you to be my first friend. But when you said no and went for weasely, I felt crushed, but I've been hiding how I felt for to long." Draco said, trying to smile.

"Well, ill tell you what, now that you're telling the truth, I guess I should to." Harry said, and Draco smiled.

"Well, I grew up with my aunt and uncle. And I never had a friend either. I was always alone. And when I met you, well, I knew you were a jerk but I still wanted a friend. I just never said anything. And when you asked to be my friend I panicked and said no. I wanted to say yes, so badly, but I was in front of Ron, and he would have been crushed." Harry said.

"You mean, you like me to?" Draco said, a hopeful smile forming.

"Well, your eyes are beautiful, I love the way your hair is always perfect, and your smile is so gorgeous. So yes, I do like you." Harry said, and Draco smiled back.

"Im sorry if I startled you with the kiss. That was-" but Harry didn't let him finish. Harry had his lips pressed lightly against Draco's, his eyes shut. They broke apart after a minute and Draco whispered the word of his last sentence.

"Unexpected" and Harry laughed.

"Time to go" said current Draco, and Harry felt his head rise out of the basin.

"That's your favorite memory?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

"Yep. When we finally told the truth to each other. Our first kiss" Draco said blushing. Harry went over and kissed his lips lightly.

"Well, you need to get going. Make sure Hermione has something nice to wear, Dean and Seamus too." Draco said, putting the memory into the tube and back into his pocket. They left the headmaster's office and Harry went to gryffindor tower.

"Dean, Seamus, Hermione, come over here." Harry said, entering threw the fat lady. They gathered around Harry.

"You three have been invited to a party at the slytherin common room, seven sharp." Harry said, and took Dean and Seamus upstairs. There he met up with the twins.

"Party at the slytherin common room, seven sharp" he told them, and they laid out clothes for the party.

"What kind of party is this Harry?" dean asked, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Im not sure." Harry said, went to grab a piece of paper and a quill.

"_Draco,_

_What should we wear for the party? I forgot to ask._

_Xoxo_

_Harry." _

Harry folded it into a paper airplane and told it to find Draco and off it went. While he was putting his quill away he looked at his calendar. It was December 1st. their four month anniversary.

"GAH! How could I possibly forget our four-month anniversary! I need to get him something! Fred, George, do you think you could find something he would like?"

"Course" they said together, and went down stairs. Then a paper airplane came whizzing into the room. Harry opened it and read.

"_Harry,_

_The party is semi formal. A nice pair of robes would do fine. Besides, you look cute in anything you wear._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Draco"_

Harry smiled as he read this. He took out a pair of the nicest dress robes he owned. Then Fred and George came in with a camera in their hands.

"It's a magical one. The pictures move and everything. We thought he'd like it so you can keep your memories." Fred said, and George nodded.

"Guys thanks so much! By the way, the party's semi formal." Harry said, taking the camera and wrapping it up. It was 6:45 by the time he was able to get it wrapped correctly. He then got dressed and went down stairs to wait for Hermione. She came down stairs in a sexy black dress with high heels. She had her hair up in a bun and a green flower in her hair.

"Ok, we better get going." Harry said, and left the common room with his friends behind him. They reached the slytherin entrance five minutes till seven. Harry knocked and Draco answered.

"Hi! Come in! Oliver's already here and so is lee." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and bringing him inside.

"Hi Harry! You look great" Oliver said, walking over.

"Thanks Oliver. You look nice to. Draco, where do I put your present?" Harry asked.

"You got me a present? Why?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Our four month anniversary silly!" Harry said, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. Draco chuckled and pointed to the table, and then he ran upstairs.

"I think he might have forgot Harry" Fred said, grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"Im not sure…" Harry said. George offered to dance and Harry went to the dance floor. He saw Hermione dancing with goyle and Crabbe sitting in the corner. Harry saw lee go over to Crabbe and asked him to dance. Crabbe took his hand and started to dance. Dean and Seamus were slow dancing together. After another ten minutes of dancing, Harry still didn't see Draco.

"Im going to go and find him." Harry said, leaving George to dance with a slytherin boy. Harry found Draco sitting on his bed.

"Hey. Why aren't you out there?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him.

"I didn't get you anything. I completely forgot our four-month anniversary. And you remembered. Im a lousy boyfriend." He said.

"No your not! I forgot to! I just looked at my calendar and saw it marked. Fred and George got that for me to give to you because i forgot too. So im a lousy boyfriend to." He said, and Draco looked up.

"Well then, I don't feel that bad." Draco said.

"And besides you threw this great party, which you aren't enjoying. Why don't we go down stairs and enjoy ourselves." Harry said, grabbing his hand and going down stairs.

"There you are! We were wondering where you to went off to." Fred said, smirking. Oliver frowned. Harry pulled Draco to the dance floor for a slow dance. Draco wrapped his hands around his waist and Harry wrapped his around his neck. They started to dance.

"So, what do you think about the party?" Draco asked.

"I think-"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Professor snape yelled. ****do you like my '**_**a very potter musical'**_** reference?****

"Oh no…" Draco whimpered and broke apart from Harry. He walked over to where snape was standing.

"It's a party. An anniversary party, for Harry and i." Draco said.

"Draco! I thought… your actually…" snape stuttered.

"Dating? Yes." Harry said, walking over to Draco and grabbing his hand.

"Who ever isn't in slytherin get out now!" snape yelled and the gryffindor's left except Harry.

"I don't want you to get in trouble…" Harry said, grabbing both of Draco's hands.

"Ill be fine. You need to go before you get in trouble," Draco said, kissing Harry's lips and ushering him out the door. Harry went back up to gryffindor tower where everyone was waiting.

"Who knew snape knew how to destroy a party," said Fred grimly.

"Tell me about it" Harry said as he entered the common room.

"I hope he doesn't get into that much trouble." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.

"Who?" Ron said, coming down from the boy's dormitories.

"Draco. Snape ruined Harry and Draco's anniversary party." Hermione said without thinking.

"Why do you care if he gets into trouble? It's not like your friends with him"

"Well, actually…"

"YOU ARE? Hermione he's slytherin! And he's a prat" he said, looking directly at Harry.

"Its none of your business Ron! He's a nice guy." Hermione said.

"Yeah Ron. Don't worry. Worst comes to worst, he'll kill you, not us, if he goes crazy" George said, smirking. Ron stomped back upstairs. Then there was a knocking on the portiat hole.

"Its goyle." said the voice and Harry opened the door.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

"He's fine. Snape put him in detention."

"For dating Harry? That's outrageous!" Oliver said.

"I know. That's exactly what we said. And he threatened to put us in detention as well. Snape said he's telling McGonagall. Id watch out Harry. The teachers don't approve of your relationship." Goyle said. He left again.

"I can't believe Draco's got detention. I wonder if he opened your gift yet Harry?" Fred asked, sitting by his twin. Then a paper airplane came in.

"Its from Draco" Harry said and read it allowed.

"_Harry,_

_Goyle said he was going to your common room to tell you what happened. Well, snape said he was disappointed in me for choosing you as a boyfriend. He said he would have preferred it be anybody but you, even weasely. So when I said that I would rather die than date anyone else, he gave me detention for two weeks. _

_I just opened your gift. I love it! Tell Fred and George I said thank you for finding it for you. I can't wait to use it. By the way we wont be staying at hogwarts for Christmas. Unless you don't want to… Ill tell you tomorrow. Meet me at the library right after lunch._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Draco" _

"He got detention because he said he's rather die than date anyone else. He's so sweet Harry!" Hermione said, reading the letter over again.

"What do you mean you won't be staying at hogwarts for Christmas!" Oliver said, clearly upset.

"Im not sure. I don't think ill be meeting his mum and dad. They would probably disinherit him if that found out he was dating me." Harry said.

"We I don't think they'll let you leave the castle this year Harry. Not with black still on the loose" lee Jordan said.

"I agree. They defiantly wont let you out. And you have never left the castle for the holidays. They'll think something's up. Especially snape." Hermione said, sighing.

"Im going to bed." Harry said, and went upstairs. He changed quickly and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You WHAT?

The next morning, he was receiving nasty glares from not only snape, but McGonagall as well. Harry didn't talk to Draco all morning or at lunch. After he ate he ran all the way to the library. There, Draco was waiting.

"So, what's this about were not staying at hogwarts for Christmas?" Harry asked after a long, passionate kiss.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to get away from hogwarts for the holidays. Spend some time with no teachers, no weasely's. Not that Fred and George aren't great because they are. Its Ron I know you want to get away from" he said, moving his black hair out of his eyes.

"Draco, black is still on the loose. And it would be really suspicious if I left because ive never left for the holidays before. It was a really great thought though!" Harry said, kissing his lips quickly.

"Well, we could still spend Christmas together. The slytherins will sleep in your common room. Me, goyle, Crabbe, and pansy." He said and Harry smiled.

"That's an even better idea." He said and kissed him softly.

"So where would be planning to stay if we were to leave hogwarts?" Harry asked, his head on Draco's shoulder.

"The leaky cauldron. Better than my parents house" Draco said, smirking.

"True. But still, why stay there why we can stay here. Be with friends." Harry said.

"Yeah…" Draco said, somewhat grumpily.

"You know how I said we would try?" Harry asked him quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Well, how about Christmas morning, before everyone else is up. My bed" Harry said, smirking. Draco kissed him passionately and hugged him.

"You mean it? You would lose it to me?" Draco asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course." Harry said, hugging him.

An hour later he was regretting this. How could he lose it to Draco? And at the age of 13! **** I had to rethink this, because that's a lil cray cray.****

"Harry, you should only do it if you're ready. Draco would understand if you weren't ready. Im sure he isn't ready either" Fred said. George and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, and your way to young to be thinking this stuff. Fred hasn't lost his." George said and got smacked by Fred.

"How do you know?" he shouted.

"It's a twin thing. And plus, I haven't either." George said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How should I tell him though?" Harry asked.

"Well, just tell him straight up. Chances are he's probably having second thoughts as well. If you need help, were here for you" Oliver said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I need to go talk to Draco" Harry said and got up. He left the common room and ran into Draco at the portrait hole. He had a nervous look on his face, and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say in his head.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked and Draco nodded silently. "Draco, we need to talk." taking his hand and walking on to the grounds. He sat down over by the apple tree.

"Is it the same thing I need to talk to you about?" Draco asked, relief showing in his eyes.

"If it's that you're not ready for sex yet then yes." Harry said, and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you said that because im not ready either. I thought I was and I found out that I wasn't. You're ok with this?" Draco asked.

"Definatly. I'm so glad you said this. We'll just stay boyfriends. Not lovers. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Draco said, kissing his lips softly.

Two weeks later Draco no longer had detentions and Harry wasn't behind on homework they decided to have another party. This was a Christmas party, which everyone was invited to. The night before Harry was having trouble of what to get Draco for Christmas.

"Well, Harry, what does he fancy?" Fred asked.

"He fancies Harry, Fred. Even a squib could recognize that." George said and Oliver sighed.

"Why not get him a photo album. Haven't you taken at least a hundred pictures with the camera you gave him?" dean said, sitting on the floor, Seamus in his lap.

"That sounds like a good idea. He would really like that." Harry said, looking at a picture they had taken of them kissing.

"What about this Christmas party Harry? What's the dress code?" George asked.

"Formal. Draco said we should all take a picture together, looking all fancy. Anyone know who's coming?" Harry asked.

"Some ravenclaw's, a hufflepuff by the name of Cedric, and your boyfriends buddies. Most of gryffindor."

"Most of Gryffindor?" lee asked and Harry sighed.

"Ron's not coming. He's staying up here the whole night. It's been almost three weeks. He can't just accept it and move on?" Harry asked and George shook his head.

"To him, you lying to him were total betrayal. We told him you weren't ready to tell but he ignored us. He'll forgive you in time Harry" George said. Harry nodded but he really didn't believe it.

"So, has Draco found you anything?" Oliver asked.

"No. But he keeps asking me what I want. And he knows I don't care. I already have him. What more do I need?" Harry asked. Everybody nodded except Oliver.

The next day went by to slowly. Everyone was anticipating the party that evening. Harry had all his dress robes laid out on his bed, his dress shoes polished, and the decorations in a box under his bed. The guests were supposed to arrive at 7:30, but Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and pansy were showing up early to help set up. At 3:30 classes got out and Harry went straight to Gryffindor tower and get out the decorations. Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Oliver, Lee, Hermione, Ginny, Colin and his little brother were already down stairs. When Harry came down everyone started to set up. Ten minutes later Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and pansy showed up.

"Hey, come on in. we just started to set up." Harry said, and they walked in. Fred and lee were hanging red and green streamers. Hermione and Ginny were setting up a fake Christmas tree the twins had found. George and Oliver were setting up tables, which were where the finger sandwiches were going to be. Dean and Seamus were moving around furniture so there could be a dance floor. Colin and his little brother were setting up a camera.

"Wow Harry, it looks great!" goyle said, going to help Colin and his little brother with the camera. Pansy went to help the girls with the fake tree. Crabbe went to see Oliver.

"So, are you ready for Christmas?" Draco asked, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him over to the mistletoe.

"Most defiantly. This Christmas is going to be the best Christmas ever." Harry said, giving him a kiss. Before it could get serious, Oliver interrupted them.

"Hey Harry, can you help me with this?" Oliver called trying to put up a piece of mistletoe in the doorway. Harry nodded.

"Ill be right back," he said, kissing Draco's cheek and walked over to Oliver. Harry held the ladder for Oliver as he climbed and hung it up straight. He climbed back down, and moved the ladder. Oliver smirked and Harry looked puzzled.

"Of course you must know the story of mistletoe? You grew up with muggles Harry," he said, a smile growing on his face.

"Oliver… I…"

"No, don't speak" he said and tried to kiss Harry but he moved at the last second.

"I think Hermione needs me" he said, and rushed off. Oliver huffed and started setting the tablecloth for the table.

"Oliver tried to kiss me," Harry said to Hermione who was hanging ornaments.

"He what?" she said, surprised.

"You heard me. He knows im-dating Draco. But he's jealous. You need to help keep him away from me Hermione." He said. Hermione nodded and went back over to Draco.

"I saw Oliver tried to kiss you." Draco said, not looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but I moved. And Hermione is going to try and keep him away from me. He wont come near me if your next to me Draco." Harry said, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"He better not" Draco huffed as Harry kissed his cheek.

"Your jealous." Harry said, smirking. "Its quite cute"

"Im not jealous! He just better keep his hands off my man" Draco said and Harry smiled.

"Yep your jealous" Harry said, hugging him. Draco sighed and looked at his watch.

"Its 6:30. We need to get down to dinner and the get the finger sandwiches." Draco said.

"Attention everyone!" Harry yelled and everybody stopped what he or she was doing.

"Ok, first, this looks amazing! You all did a great job! Second its time for dinner!" he said and everyone left, leaving Harry and Draco in the room. They followed everyone else and went to their house tables, ate quickly and went to the kitchens to get the finger sandwiches.

"Hey dobby." Harry said.

"Hello Harry potter. You said you needed snacks for a secret party tonight?" dobby asked. Dobby went to go get the snacks and drinks. When dobby cam back they carried the stuff up to gryffindor tower and set it out. 30 minutes later the tower was full of people. Hermione was dancing with goyle, pansy with Crabbe. Fred was dancing with Oliver but Harry could tell Oliver wanted to dance with him. Harry had taken Draco to the dance floor, where they danced most of the night. At about one in the morning, people started to go up to bed. All the food was gone, and there were some who were just plain tired. Harry was one of them. He was slumped in an armchair looking half dead, while Draco on the other hand was busy cleaning up.

"How could you not be tired?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's how late it is. I probably need to get going." Draco said, going over to Harry. He pulled him out of the armchair and led him upstairs where he put him down on his bed.

"Ill see you tomorrow." Draco said, kissing his lips and then going down stairs. The next thing Harry knew he was asleep.

The next day everybody was talking to Harry about how great the party was. Harry told them that it wasn't just his idea. Draco had his share as well. Everyone was also talking about what to get people for Christmas because it was only a couple of days away. Harry still hadn't gotten Draco the photo album. He was also going to get him a new jacket, and some of honeydukes best candy. But Harry didn't know how to get there. It was that month's trip to hogsmead that Harry decided to go under his invisibility cloak. But he was stopped by Fred and George and was given the map of hogwarts. Harry was able of get Draco all of his things. He hurried back to hogwarts to wrap them.

The rest of term was dismal. Everyone was packing up and leaving for the holidays. Harry on the other hand was trying to think of a way to get the slytherins in gryffindor tower and not have anyone notice that they had left.

"Well, maybe we should only do it Christmas eve night. Like a sleep over. Then the rest of vacation we can spend time together." Draco said and Harry agreed. Later that day, Harry told Fred and George about what Draco said.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. We could all sleep in the common room. We still have that fake tree up?" George asked and Harry nodded.

"Excellent. Tell Draco we'll figure out a way to get them in here." Fred said, and Harry smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holiday

When Christmas Eve finally came, Harry had his presents under the tree for Draco. Draco was getting his overnight bag together for that night, and Fred and George were getting the blankets from everybody's beds and putting them on the couches, armchairs, and the floor. Hermione, Ginny, and pansy were sleeping up in the girl's dormitories. The boys were sleeping in the common room. The only one not enjoying Christmas was Ron. He shut himself up in the boy's dormitories.

At around four in the afternoon, Draco, pansy, goyle, and Crabbe showed up. They put their presents under the tree and relaxed until dinner.

That evening, they all ate together.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Harry asked, and everybody shrugged.

"I was thinking, maybe we could all go outside? Make a snow man?" Draco suggested.

"Or, we could stay inside and relax. Spend some time with our significant others." George said, grabbing lee's hand. Lee smiled and kissed Georges cheek.

"Or, just spend time together as friends?" Hermione asked, and everyone nodded. After dinner they went back to the common room and talked about what had happened that year.

"I still can't believe black hasn't been captured" Fred said. Draco was sitting with Harry in his lap and his grip on Harry tightened. Harry recognized this and kissed his hand.

"Yeah, me either. But they'll catch him. I wouldn't worry Draco" Oliver said, smirking.

"Yes, well he has his right to be nervous. He's after Harry, and he's scared for him." Lee said.

"That's not all of it though. He's in real trouble if he gets cornered by black." Draco said.

"I could defend myself." Harry said, grumpily.

"I know you could, but if you get hurt, you'll have me to deal with. And trust me, I wont be happy" Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked and Seamus laughed.

"You'd be taking you away from him. He wouldn't be able to deal." Seamus said and Draco chuckled.

"Don't worry. I wont take me away from you" Harry said, kissing his lips. The later and later it got, more and more people started to fall asleep. Dean, who was snoring lightly, had fallen asleep in Seamus' arms. The girls were already upstairs, asleep. Lee was asleep in George's arms, Oliver in Fred's. Crabbe was asleep in the floor, next to goyle. Harry and Draco were on the couch, sleeping.

That morning, at around nine, the girls had come down stairs.

"Boys! Time to get up! Its Christmas!" Ginny called, but no one stirred. It took another hour for Draco to wake up.

"What time is it?" he asked, barely awake.

"Ten." Ginny said. Draco started to shake Harry.

"Come on, its Christmas. Time to wake up" he said.

"Im tired" Harry mumbled, cuddling into Draco's chest.

"Seriously Harry, get up" he said, and Harry's eyes fluttered.

"Thanks for waking me" he said grumpily and moved to the other side of the couch.

"You are so grumpy in the morning" he said, pouting.

"Im sorry. But im still tired. Wake me up in 15 minutes" Harry said, and fell back asleep. Draco sighed and went to wake everyone else up. 15 minutes later, the only people still asleep were Harry, Fred, and Seamus. Once everyone was up they started to pass out presents. Harry had gotten a model broomstick from Ginny, a new quidditch book from Hermione, a bag of candy from Fred, George and lee, and new quills from Seamus and dean. Oliver got him a watch, and a nice one at that. But the best gift he got was from Draco. Draco had gotten him a stuffed bear that said, 'my angel' and a snitch.

"Draco… thank you so much!" he said, kissing his cheek. When Draco opened his present, he started to cry. The first picture in it was one of them kissing. Under it said, 'together forever'.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough." He said, drying his eyes. Harry kissed his lips softly and went to get dressed. Soon after they all went down to eat breakfast.

"Happy Christmas to all!" Dumbledore said, greeting them. "So how was your sleep over?" he asked Harry, and Harry blushed and walked away.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco asked, holding Harry's hand and relaxing.

"Make a snow man!" Harry said and Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I were to make the snow man look like you, that would be one sexy snow man." Everyone laughed except Oliver. Harry chuckled and ate some Christmas pancakes. Once everyone was done, they went outside. The boys went to play quidditch, while the girls made a snowman. At lunch, they went back inside to have sandwiches. After lunch, everyone went upstairs. The girls decided to take a nap while the boys drank hot chocolate and played wizard chess. For dinner they had a small feast, which everyone ate together. They went back to the common room, to get the slytherins things together. Harry kissed him goodbye and they headed back to the slytherin common room.

"What a long day!" Fred exclaimed, sitting with Oliver.

"Tell me about it. Im going to bed." Harry said and headed up to the boys dormitories. Ron was sitting on his bed, his shoulders shaking. Harry realized he was crying. Harry went to go sit by him.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"No. Im tired of us ignoring each other. Im sorry I over reacted. If you weren't ready to tell me, I should have respected that." Ron said, and Harry put his arm around his shoulder.

"Ron, im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have known you would have understood but I was scared." Harry said. Ron looked at him.

"You were scared? Whatever for?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, that you would hurt me for being gay." Harry said and Ron laughed.

"I could care less if you were an alien. You'd still be my best friend." Ron said and gave him a hug. Tears came to Harry's eyes.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course. But seriously, what do you find in malfoy?" he asked.

"His beautiful eyes, his sexy blond hair. And-"

"Never mind!" he said, and they laughed. They went back down stairs and saw the boys playing jinn rummy.

"Look who finally made up." Fred said, smiling at them.

"Yep." Harry said, and sat down on the couch.

"I thought you were going to bed Harry" lee said, cuddling next to George.

"I changed my mind." Harry said.

"George… are you…" Ron was saying but Fred finished for him.

"Gay? Why yes little brother we are." Fred said and Ron smirked.

"I should have guessed. No wonder you wanted Oliver and lee over all the time." He said and everyone laughed. It was great to have Ron back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mass murderer/godfather

As January moved to February, Harry, Ron and Hermione started spending time together again. But their time together was spent in the common room. Draco didn't know they were friends again and Harry didn't think he could handle it.

"If he doesn't like it, oh well. He can just get over it" Ron said one night.

"Its not that easy Ron. He's my boyfriend and I care about what he thinks. Its not like were going gryffindor against slytherin again." He said and Ron frowned.

"Well, I think you should tell him Harry. He's your boyfriend. He'll understand." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. The next day Ron came down with them to breakfast. Ron sat next to Harry, laughing and playing around. Draco looked over at the slytherin table, where Draco was looking a bit sad.

"Guys, ill be right back," he said, walking over to the slytherin table.

"Morning" he said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"I see you and Ron are friends again," Draco said, not kissing him back.

"Yes, he said he was sorry that he got mad. He accepts our relationship." Harry said. Draco looked surprised.

"He does?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and sat down.

"Well, if he isn't going to harass you about dating me then I suppose it's alright. As long as he doesn't hit on you." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"I don't think he likes me that way Draco. Besides, im yours" Harry said, kissing his lips softly. Draco kissed him back with full force. Goyle coughed and they broke apart.

"Anyway, when's the next hogsmead trip?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"This weekend." Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"Im going. Ill be under my invisibility cloak." Harry said, kissing his cheek and walking away.

As the days passed, Harry got more anxious about the hogsmead trip. But when it finally came, he was exited. He left 20 minutes after everyone else. When he met up with Ron and Hermione, they went into the three broomsticks. When he heard professor McGonagall talking about him, he went upstairs to listen.

"Sirius is the reason the potter's are dead. He told you-know-who about the potter's where about's. And then he killed little peter pettigrew. Only thing left was a finger. They used to be the best of friends"

"The worst part about it? Sirius black is Harry potter's god father!" she said, and Harry immediately left the room. He ran out of the three broomsticks and back to the school. That's where Ron and Hermione met up with him. He had tears running down his face, sobs coming out of his chest.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and ran up to the boy's dormitories, where he took off his shoes and climbed into bed. He stayed there the rest of the day, refusing to talk to anyone. The next day he didn't get up for breakfast. He didn't talk to anyone. He just isolated himself from everyone. Ron and Hermione were deeply concerned. Draco was even worse. He had thought he had been hurt, or he had done something wrong.

When Harry finally came down stairs it was only to get something to drink and eat and then he went back to isolating himself. Ron and Hermione had finally had enough of it so they brought Draco in to talk to him.

"Harry?" Ron called, coming into the boy's dormitories.

"What?" Harry called, his voice sounding hoarse from lack of use.

"Draco's here to talk to you" he said and Draco walked in.

"I don't wanna talk" Harry said.

"Well you need to. If you don't, you'll end up becoming depressed and hurting yourself." Ron said and left the room. Draco went to sit next to Harry.

"What happened Harry? I know you went to see what McGonagall was saying and now you're like this. You need to talk" Draco said. Harry sat up and looked at him.

"Sirius black gave voldemort information about my parents. And he killed their best friend peter." Harry said, feeling hot tears running down his face.

"Harry im sorry" Draco said.

"The worst part is he's my god father" Harry said in a bare whisper. Draco gasped and went to hug him.

"Harry…"

"I need to be by myself. Only tell Ron and Hermione." He said, and lay back down. Draco nodded, and left the room. Harry came down for dinner.

"Harry, im so sorry." Hermione said, giving him a hug. Harry nodded and ate quickly. He went to the bathroom for a warm bath. After that, he went back upstairs to go to bed. The next day Ron and Hermione woke him up early. He got dressed slowly, not listening to their complaints to hurry up. They left gryffindor tower and met Draco near the quidditch pitch.

"What are we doing out here?" Harry yawned. Draco laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Were playing you at a game of quidditch. You and me against Ron and Hermione" he said, and Harry nodded, going to get his firebolt. When he went out again Draco, Hermione and Ron were already in the sky. Harry mounted his broom and flew into the air. Ron released the snitch and Harry caught it within 15 minutes. He flew back to the ground and put the snitch back.

"Harry! Why don't we go see hagrid?"

"Ok" Harry said, walking back over to them. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his hands in his hair. When they finally broke apart, Harry stood there, bewildered.

"You need to get over this. If you had to, you could kick his arse any day. Were trying to make you feel better Harry." Draco said. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Guys, thank you." Harry said, pulling them into a hug. Then they went to go see hagrid. They drank tea and Harry told him about what he had found out.

"Yeah, I knew. I was at your parents wedding Harry. When you were born, they named him godfather. And then he went and killed them…" hagrid said. Harry sighed.

"And I didn't know you were friends with malfoy now" hagrid said, glaring at Draco.

"Were more than friends. We've been dating since the beginning of this year," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze. Harry squeezed back and looked up at hagrid. Hagrid laughed.

"I knew you didn't like girls Harry. You never showed any interest and you tried to hide you liking malfoy." Hagrid said and Ron looked stunned.

"And you didn't say anything, why?" he asked.

"Because it wasn't any of your business Ron. Harry would have told us when he was ready." Hermione said, looking at him. Ron shrugged and turned back to hagrid.

"Im just happy your happy Harry" he said. a little while later they went back to the castle to eat dinner.

"So, you feel better?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed a little help from my friends." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Letters from the summer

Before school had ended, Harry and Draco had created a way to communicate without using their owls. Harry had enchanted two pieces of parchment with an instant messenger charm. That way, no matter where they were, they could always communicate. They would talk late into the night, telling each other about their day. Harry's print was used in dark green. Draco's print was in dark green bold.

_**h-**__"How was your day?_

_**d- **__**Good. Can you believe the quidditch world cup is in London this year? My father got u s great seats.**_

_Cool. Ron's family is going. I might be able to go if my aunt and uncle let me._

_**Awesome! I hope we get so see each other. I miss you so much.**_

_I do to. I wish you were here with me. And if I can go, ill be staying at Ron's house the rest of the summer. We'd be able to see each other!_

_**I wonder what would happen if my father saw us…. You know…**_

_Kissing? Your tongue in my mouth?_

_**Yeah. **_

_He'd probably kill you. _

_**Yeah. Your cousin would kill you to. Make fun of you like there's no tomorrow.**_

_Like I care. By the way, his diet isn't going to well. He smashed his TV because my aunt threatened to take it away._

_**What's a TV?**_

_Never mind. I have to go. I hear my uncle coming upstairs. Night._

Harry put the scroll away and slipped under his covers. The next day his uncle gave him permission to go to the quidditch world cup. And the day after the weasely's came to pick him up. That night, while Ron was sleeping he took out his scroll.

_Draco? You there?_

_**Hi Harry, what's up?**_

_Im at the weasely's. Im going to the world cup!_

_**If I were there right now, I'd kiss you. This is great! We'll be able to see each other.**_

_Yeah, but how are we going to get away from everyone else?_

_**Haven't exactly thought about that yet. We'll figure it out. Im so glad your coming. **_

_Me to. Im going to be working in the garden tomorrow. I'll talk to you then._

_**Ok. Night**_

_Night_

Harry put his scroll away and quickly fell asleep. The next day Harry went out early into the garden to work. All of a sudden he heard a loud thud. It came from the bushes. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the bush. Then Draco popped out.

"Draco?" Harry asked, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi Harry." Draco said, walking towards him. Harry dropped his wand and ran over to him. He tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart, and had their breath back, they talked.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, sitting in his lap, Draco's hands around his waist.

"My parents are out today. And I really wanted to see you." Draco said, kissing his cheek.

"Im so glad you're here. I missed you so much" Harry said, kissing his lips. Then Hermione came out.

"Harry Mrs. weasely needs, Draco!" she yelled and ran over to them.

"Hi Hermione. You look nice" Draco said, and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Draco. It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"My parents are out shopping today and I really wanted to see Harry." Draco said.

"Well, ill leave you to alone then" she said and went back inside. Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day talking and kissing. At three, he had to go.

"I'll see you at the world cup" Draco said, giving him one final kiss goodbye. Then he mounted his broom and took off. Harry went inside to take a nap. When he woke up, three hours later, he went down to eat.

"How was your day Harry?" Ron asked.

"I saw Draco today. He came here while his parents were out. I was really happy he came." Harry said and Ron smiled.

"Im glad. We leave early tomorrow." Ron said, going upstairs. The next morning Hermione woke them up, and they walked to their portkey. When they got inside, they set up their tent; they made their way down to the field. They climbed the stairs, all the way to the top. On the way they saw lucius malfoy, narcissia, and Draco. Harry winked at him and Draco winked back.

"Well, weasely, how in the world did you get seats in the top box?" lucius asked but Mr. weasely ignored him. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry giggled. He got strange stairs from Percy, and Charlie. As the vella came onto the field, Harry didn't seem to notice. Neither did Draco. When the game started, Harry claimed that he had to go to the restroom and started down the steps. He lightly touched Draco's hand and got a glimpse on his face. He was smiling at him. Harry was waiting over by the convection stand when Draco finally came.

"Its about time" Harry said, wrapping his hands around Draco's neck and kissing him.

"Sorry. My parents wouldn't let me go." Draco said, wrapping his fingers in Harry's.

"Hi Harry! Hi Draco!" Seamus called, pulling his boyfriend Dean Thomas over to them.

"Hi guys." Harry said, giving them each a hug.

"How's your summer been?" they asked.

"Pretty good. I see you're still together," Harry said, smiling. Harry was the one who gave Seamus the courage to ask dean out last year.

"Yep. So are you to apparently" he said, looking at their intertwined hands. Harry smirked at him. They said their goodbyes and went to the weasely's tent.

"So, having any trouble with our scroll?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head.

"Nope. By the way, you have lovely hand writing." Draco said and Harry smiled. They lay down on the couch and talked for the rest of the evening. Soon, they feel asleep, Draco in Harry's lap, Harry's hands wrapped around his waist.

"Harry! What in the world are you doing with malfoy!" Mr. weasely shouted, and Harry woke up.

"Shit…." Harry whimpered shaking Draco awake.

"Apparently no one told you. Im dating Draco" Harry said. Percy gasped.

"Ron, Hermione, did you know this?" he asked and they nodded.

"Draco, you need to leave before-"

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh no…" Draco mumbled, getting of the couch. He went to stand in front of his father.

"What are you doing with potter?" he asked. Harry went to go stand beside Draco.

"First, his name is Harry. And second, im dating him" Draco said proudly.

"No. No your not. I forbid this!" he shouted. Mr weasely spoke first.

"Lucius, im just as surprised as you are but there's no need to be rash."

"My son is not gay! He isn't dating Harry potter! And he isn't going to hogwarts anymore!" lucius shouted and Harry gasped.

"You can't do that!" Harry shouted.

"I wont be told what to do by the likes of you potter! Come Draco" lucius said.

"Ill talk to you as soon as I can" Draco whispered, kissing his lips and following his father. When they were gone, Harry sat down on the couch, tears on his face.

"You don't think they'll keep him away from hogwarts do you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Im not sure. Im really sorry Harry" Ron said and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hogwarts express

When they reached the burrow, Harry went straight to the bathroom and took out his scroll.

_Draco? Please answer this. I have to know if you're all right._

Harry waited 15 minutes but Draco still didn't write back. Harry's eyes filled with tears and went to bed. When he woke up, he looked at his scroll. There wasn't a message. A lump rose in Harry's throat and tears stung his eyes. He went down stairs for breakfast but didn't talk to anyone. When he went back upstairs there was a message on his scroll.

_**Im all right. Are you?**_

_Now that I know your ok, yeah. Can you go back to hogwarts?_

_**Yeah. My mother forced him to let me go back. She said I had to finish my magical education. Im just glad I can see you again.**_

_Me to. Ill sees you on the hogwarts express ok?_

_**All right. See you then**_

Harry immediately felt better that he knew Draco was ok. He went back down stairs and saw Ron playing wizard chess with Hermione.

"Hey Harry. You look better" Hermione said as Ron's queen killed her pawn.

"Yeah, I feel better." Harry said. The next few days went by pleasantly. Everyone was getting their things packed and getting ready to go to hogwarts. When the date arrived Harry was the first one up and had his stuff down stairs.

"What's the hurry?" Ron asked.

"As if you don't know" Harry said, smirking. When they reached the train station, Harry was the first through the barrier. He looked around and saw Draco standing next to one of the blocks. Then he saw his father talking to him. Draco looked as is he was about to cry. Then he saw Harry. Harry smiled at him and Draco winked. Harry went to find an empty compartment. Five minutes later, Draco arrived. Harry got up and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much." Harry said. Draco kissed his cheek.

"I missed you to. Although we saw each other two weeks ago." He said.

"Yeah. Im just glad you could come." Harry said. Lee, Oliver, dean, Seamus, Fred and George entered the car.

"Hey. Have a good summer?" Harry asked lee and Oliver.

"Not to bad. Im happy to be going back though." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Did I mention Draco's dad walked in on Harry and Draco?" lee and Oliver gasped.

"We weren't doing anything. We were sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah ok. Harry's hands were wrapped around your waist." Fred said and Harry sighed.

"Were both virgins." Harry said. Nobody questioned anymore.

"So, Oliver, its your last year?" Draco asked and he nodded. Oliver liked Harry more than he should. Harry would never forget that Oliver had tried to kiss him even though he was dating Draco.

As they made their way towards hogwarts, they talked about what they did over the summer, how their going to spend this year.

It started to pour rain.

As the train slowed, everyone changed into their school robes. When it stopped, Harry took Draco's hand and left the car. They went onto the platform and saw hagrid immediately.

"Hi hagrid!" Harry shouted through the patter of the rain. They got into a carriage as fast as they could. As they arrived at school, everyone was soaked.

We… sh… should get dr.. dry…" Draco shuddered and Harry agreed. Harry said a spell and it got them warm and dry.

"Thanks Harry" Draco said, kissing his cheek and headed over to the slytherin table.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked.

"I was hanging out with some friends." Harry said.

As they ate, Harry talked to Seamus and dean to find out how their summers went. Then he talked to Neville, who was getting more and more interested in herbolgy. They introduced the triwizard tournament and beauxbatons and durmstrang. When dinner was done they went upstairs to get to sleep. In the middle of the night, Harry got out his scroll.

_Hi Draco. Nice feast huh?_

_**Oh it was very nice.**_

_Ron's jealous. You got to sit with Krum. Personally I don't think he's all that great._

_**He's not. He's kind of a jerk. Anyway, what about the triwizard tournament? To bad we'd have to be 17. **_

_I really don't want it. ive got enough eternal fame to last a life time. _

_**I wouldn't mind. It would give my father something to be happy about.**_

_Yeah, but people die in these tournaments. I couldn't stand if you died. Remember how freaked I got when the dark mark hit?_

_**Yeah. **_

_Well if you want to, go ahead. But im not going to. See you tomorrow in class._

And with that he put the scroll away.

**I know, short chapter. But I promise, it's worth it. Read and review please! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

4th champion

Harry was up in the owlery sending letters to certain people. He heard someone coming up the steps.

"Harry! You said you weren't going to enter! And now you're the 4th champion! How could you?" Draco screamed, stomping his foot.

"Draco! I didn't do it! I told you I don't want eternal glory. Someone else put it in there." Harry said.

"Oh right! You just want me to believe it." Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

"Draco, please believe me. I didn't do it. Ive already lost Ron. I don't want to lose you to." Harry said. Draco looked into his eyes and saw that they were very serious.

"I believe you" Draco said, pulling him into a hug. Draco rubbed his hands on Harry's back.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. We need to talk to everyone else though," Harry said. They left the owlery and headed to the slytherin common room. Harry had to explain his story. Everyone believed him.

"So who would put your name in the goblet Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Someone who wants me dead. Dumbledore said people die in these tournaments." Harry said, and Draco shivered.

"But who would want you dead?"

"Voldemort" Harry said immediately. Everyone in the room shivered except Draco.

"I wont let you participate" Draco said firmly.

"I cant back out now. I have to participate." Harry said.

"Then please Harry, be careful. Everyone in this room cares about you. We don't want to see you dead." Draco said and everyone nodded.

Over the next few weeks everyone, except people from the certain group of students, ignored Harry. When he found out about the dragons he told Draco. And he basically went ballistic.

"DRAGONS? Are you serious! Your gonna get killed!" Draco said, pulling him into a hug.

"Gee thanks for the support," Harry muttered. Draco smiled.

"Harry, you can do it. It's just my boyfriend instincts wanting to protect you." Draco said, kissing his cheek. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. I really just don't know what to do," he said.

"Face the dragon. Don't get killed. That's really all I can say." Draco said, kissing his lips and walking away. Harry sighed and went to gryffindor tower.

"Hey Harry. Heard about the dragons. Tough luck mate" Seamus said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah." Harry said, climbing into bed. He thought about dragons, Draco, and being friends with Ron again. The next morning, Harry got up and went to class. Professor moody told him to play his strengths. He practiced the 'accio' charm until his broom came to him. But he realized is broom was going to be so far away. Draco cornered him coming out of potions.

"Hey. I was thinking, maybe we could meet up at the kitchens. Have a nice dinner, alone?" Draco asked, and Harry smiled.

"That's just what I need right now" Harry said, kissing him lightly.

"Glad I thought of it" Draco said, hugging him.

"What time?" Harry asked.

"Seven sharp" Draco said.

"Ok. Ill be there," Harry said, kissing him deep and long. Draco walked to herbolgy while Harry went to transfiguration. After classes ended, Harry went strait to gryffindor tower to get ready.

"Going somewhere Harry?" dean asked.

"Yeah, im eating dinner with Draco. He said its what I needed," Harry said smirking.

"Yeah. Have fun then Harry" Seamus said and left the boys dormitories. Harry left the gryffindor common room at 6:50. He arrived at the kitchens at seven on the dot. Draco was sitting at a candle lit table. Harry sat down and Draco kissed his hand. They ate, drank, and talked until about 1 in the morning. Since it was a Friday, Harry went to the slytherin common room. They were talking about how Oliver had changed since last year.

"He hasn't tried to make a move on you since last year" Draco said.

"Its just a matter of time." Harry sighed. Draco scowled.

"What?"

"It seems like you want him to kiss you" Draco said.

"Draco, honestly, do you really think I want his tongue in my mouth? The only tongue I want in my mouth is yours" Harry said, smiling at him. Draco smiled.

"Really?" Harry laughed.

"Yes really" Harry said, making his lips brush against his. Draco returned with a little more force that Harry was laying down with Draco on top of him. Harry's breath came out gasping. Draco quickly got off of him and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"What makes you think I wanted you to get off?" Harry asked, scooting over to Draco.

"You didn't? But what about…"

"DRACO! We wouldn't be doing that!" Harry said furiously.

"Your still not ready?" Harry shook his head. Draco looked a bit pink.

"Neither are you." Harry said, grumpily.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Its alright." Harry said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I have to get going. Its almost two in the morning." Harry said leaving the common room.

"Ok…" Draco said, going to bed.

Harry thought about what had happened. They agreed on only being bf. But Harry thought Draco was ready for the next level. And Harry wasn't so sure. He loved Draco with all his heart, but he had never told him that. But, neither had Draco. Harry's head was spinning with ideas and thoughts.

When Harry reached the gryffindor common room, it was deserted. Harry went straight to gryffindor tower where the members of the SG were waiting.

"How did your date go Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Im not exactly sure." Harry said, sitting down on his bed.

"What do you mean? You were there, weren't you?"

"Of course. But I think Draco got a bit freaked"

"Did you do something?" Seamus asked.

"I told him I didn't want him to move over to the end of the couch but I didn't want sex either" Harry said.

"Anyway, were both still not ready, but he hasn't ever said he loves me." Harry said.

"Really? Have you?"

"No…"

"Well maybe he wants you to do it first. He's probably scared" George said.

"I should say it first. Because I do love him." Harry said. Everyone went to bed. During the night, Harry got out his scroll.

_ Draco?_

_**Hi Harry. You're up late.**_

___So are you_

_**True. Do you need something because I was just about to go to bed? **_

___Yeah. Can I talk to you tomorrow morning? I have something to say to you._

_**Sure…. **_

_ Thanks Draco. Talk to you tomorrow._

_**Night Harry….**_

__Harry put his scroll away and went to sleep. The next morning Harry was very exited and anxious. He met Draco under the apple tree. Harry kissed his cheek, but Draco didn't kiss him back.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, im gonna do it before you say it. Were over" Draco said.

**DUN DUN DUN! I know what ya'll are saying, "whats gonna happen now?" everything will work out fine. I promise. Read and review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Love changes everything

Harry's mouth dropped. Draco walked away before Harry could say anything. Harry ran back up to gryffindor tower and jumped onto his bed. Tears ran down his face, sobs coming out of his chest.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, going over to him. Harry didn't say anything so she went to get Draco. When she came back upstairs, she had Draco by his collar.

"Harry, you were all exited about telling Draco. He's here now. Go ahead and tell him" Hermione said, threw him at the bed, and left the room.

"You didn't have to throw me!" he shouted at the door, and looked over at harry, who was trying to stop crying, but to no avail.

"You didn't want to break up?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head. Draco gasped and went to sit down.

"Harry, im so sorry. I thought you were going to and I thought id beat you to the punch." Draco said.

"No. I wanted to say that…"

"That what?"

"I love you" Harry said, looking into Draco's blue eyes. Draco's eyes widened, and rubbed

"You what?"

"I love you" Harry said again and Draco smiled.

"You don't know how long ive been wanting to hear you say that" Draco said, pressing his lips on Harry's. Harry wrapped his hands in Draco's hair. When they broke apart, Draco looked into his eyes.

"I have been waiting for you to tell me since last year" Draco said, hugging him tightly.

"You couldn't say it?"

"I made the first move. You had to commit" Draco said. Harry smiled, resting his head on Draco's shoulders.

"So you thought that I wanted to break up?"

"Yeah. You made it sound that way last night." Draco said, frowning. Harry sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to make it sound like that." Harry said. Draco smirked. He kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you to" Draco said, taking him down stairs.

"Apparently everything got fixed?" Hermione said. They all left to get breakfast and talk. The first tournament was in a few days and Harry still didn't know how to get his broom from the school all the way to the field. Draco suggested that he should put it close so that it would work. Harry decided that he would just try his luck.

As the first task drew nearer, Harry got more nervous about the whole ordeal. Draco was even worse. Every time someone mentioned it, he's start biting his nails and rock back and forth. Harry told him that he would try his best not to get hurt but there would be no promises. Like Dumbledore said, which kept on playing on in Harry's mind 'people get killed'. Everyone said that he had nothing to worry about, and that he would be fine. But Harry wasn't so sure. The dragons worried him and he still hadn't gotten the accio charm down all the way.

When the day finally arrived, Harry left the tower before everyone else. He went down to the champion's tent. He sat and thought about how this was all going to turn out. If he died, what would Draco do? Would he go out with someone else or stay single forever? Would he simply forget about Harry? Or would he always keep him in his heart. When they choose their dragons Harry got the Hungarian horntail. Then Draco came in. Draco hugged Harry so tight; he thought his insides were going to burst.

"I still need to breath," Harry gasped as Draco squeezed. Then came Rita Skeeter.

"Oh young love. I didn't know you hade a significant other Harry. Especially a boy. Oh my readers are going to love this!" she squealed, and left the tent again. After a long, romantic kiss, Draco went back up to the stands.

As all the contestants faced their dragons, and got their eggs they all went back up to gryffindor tower. All of gryffindor was waiting. They all cheered as Harry entered the common room. Oliver came up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"You were brilliant Harry!" he said, and Harry nodded. He didn't want Oliver he wanted Draco. But he didn't see him. Harry looked around to see the blond slytherin but had not seen him. He went over to Fred and lee, which were incidiently, making out.

"You seen Draco?" he asked, taping them on the shoulder.

"Nope." They said, and went back to kissing. Harry went upstairs to check his scroll.

_Draco?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Where are you? Were up in gryffindor tower celebrating._

_**Well, im probably going to have to leave hogwarts. Once that story about us reaches the daily prophet, my father will take me out of school and never let me see you again.**_

_ What in the world does that have to do with us celebrating? Never mind, where are you? __**Slytherin common room**_

___Im coming to get you. I want to be with you. You wont believe what Oliver did. _

Harry wrote and put it away. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the common room. He went to the slytherin common room and knocked. Draco swung open the door, looking furious.

"What did he do?" Draco asked and Harry laughed.

"He kissed my cheek." Harry said. Draco sighed.

"Well, as long as he didn't kiss you anywhere else…" Draco said. Harry laughed and pulled Draco close.

"That was a really close call you came with that dragon. Seamus and dean were having a fit when you got on your broom. Said it was amazing you could even do that charm" Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah. want to go to gryffindor tower?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. They left the slytherin common room and headed up the stairs to gryffindor tower. When they got there, a lot of people had gone to bed. The only people left up were the members of the serpent guard, Ron and Hermione.

"So have you figured out what the egg says?" Oliver asked and Harry shook his head. Draco sneered at him.

"It just screams when I open it." Harry said, going upstairs, and putting it in his room. When he came back down, Oliver was wrestling Draco to the ground. Harry got between them immediately, forcing them to stop.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, a dangerous glare on his face.

"I told him to stay away from you, because you're my boyfriend. And he said he would do whatever he could to make us break up. And that's when I punched him in the face and he wrestled me to the ground." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco, his lip was bleeding, and he had a very bad black eye.

"You need to go see Madame pomfrey." Harry said, helping Draco off the floor.

"Harry, I…"

"No Oliver. Leave us alone" Harry said and he left the common room.

"So, you started it huh?" Harry asked as they were walking.

"No! you should have heard him Harry. he was mouthing off about how he was going to try and get you in bed with him." Draco said and Harry sighed.

"Do you really think I would have sex with him before I would have sex with you?"

"Of course not! It just got me really mad when he said that, so I told him to stay away from you." Draco said. Harry smiled. When they arrived at the infirmary, she fixed up Draco while Harry waited. An hour later, they left, going back to gryffindor tower. When they arrived, only certain group of students was left.

"So how long until your father pulls you out of school?" Harry asked.

"WHAT?"

"Yep. That Rita skeeter woman came in on us hugging. My dad's going to take me out of school as soon as he reads." Draco said. He got hugs from everyone, except Oliver.

"You'll still write, wont you?" Seamus asked.

"I'll try." Draco said, as Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder. After everyone went up to bed, and Draco had left, Harry fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Harry heard someone yelling outside the portiat hole. He opened it and in came Draco.

"Their letting me stay!" he shouted and Harry kissed him passionately on the lips. After they broke apart, Draco explained.

"So my dad sent me a howler this morning. Saying he's going to disinherit me if I continue this 'behavior'. But my mum is making him let me stay here" Draco said.

"You're so not going home to them during the summer. You're coming with me." Harry said, and Draco smiled. They went to breakfast early, eating together.

While they were eating, professor Dumbledore came over.

"Draco, your father in here to see you" Dumbledore stood aside and there stood Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore left, letting lucius stand there.

"Draco, come with me." He said. And Draco shook his head.

"No dad." Draco said.

"Now Draco" he said, glaring at him.

"No. Im tired of you making my decisions for me. I love Harry with all my heart, and nothing you do or say, will ever change that." Draco said proudly. He took Harry's hand and continued eating.

"Fine. I hope you have somewhere else to live after school is over, because your not coming home."

"Don't worry, Harry invited me to live with him" Draco said and Harry smiled. And with that, lucius walked away, fuming. As they left for transfiguration, Harry was puzzled. Why would Draco want to live with muggles?

"Draco, are you sure you want to live with me for the summer?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Of course. Seeing as my dad wont let me come home."

"But I live with muggles."

"So? Im actually interested in muggles. How they survived without using magic." Draco said and Harry smiled. When they arrived at transfiguration, professor McGonagall told them about the Yule ball. Before Harry could ask Draco to be his date, McGonagall spoke again.

"For the champions, their dates have to be girls" she said, looking directly at Harry. as their class ended, Harry felt dreadful. He had to choose a girl as a date.

"That is so unfair" Hermione said, sitting next to Ron.

"I don't know what im going to do"

"Just ask someone. I am. Hermione, will you go with me?" Ron asked and everyone gasped.

"Sure" she said, and headed up to the girls dormitories.

"Hey Ginny, will you go with me?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. Harry went up to the dormitories and fell into a light slumber.

The next morning, Harry went to tell Draco whom he was going with.

"Weasely's sister? Well, I know she wont hit on you, so I guess its all right. Im going with pansy." Draco said and Harry's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, and left for care of magical creatures.

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a few days to upload. Read and review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Yule ball.

As the night of the Yule ball approached, Harry got more and more ambitious. He had already gotten Draco his Christmas present, a new book on muggle studies, and a gold heart, with their initials on it. He had gotten everyone else their presents to. For Ron he got a quidditch book, Hermione a new book, Fred, George, Oliver, lee, Ginny, goyle, Crabbe, pansy, candy from honeydukes. He had his dress robes set up nicely, and still wasn't ready. He wanted so badly to be with Draco on the dance floor.

That night, Harry got dressed, and quickly went down stairs. He saw Draco waiting for him.

"You look great!" he said, kissing him lightly. Draco smiled, but Harry could tell it was fake.

"So, after this mess is all over, why don't we have a ball of their very own?" Harry asked and Draco smiled for real this time.

"That would be awesome!" Draco said, hugging Harry tightly.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said from behind. She had on her dress, which fit her nicely. Ron came around the corner with Hermione. Then McGonagall came towards him.

"Ok potter, time for you and Ms. Weasely to line up. The champions are the first to dance." She said, and she ushered Draco, Ron and Hermione inside. The rest of the night, Harry was stuck, dancing with Ginny. But she was enjoying herself, which was good. When the night ended, Harry went up to gryffindor tower, to sleep. But instead, he saw the certain group of students huddling around Draco, who Harry realized was crying.

"Draco! What's the matter?" Harry asked, running over to him, and cuddling him. Draco broke free and ran out of the tower.

"Pansy kissed him. And he kissed her back, without realizing it. We know it's an accident, but he thinks you'll break up with him." Fred said.

"Oh goodness. There's no reason for him to freak out about it. Oliver kissed my cheek and he didn't break up with me over it.

"Yes, but you didn't kiss Oliver back."

"Well, im not breaking up with him. Did I tell you all he's coming to my house for the summer?" Harry asked them and they said no.

"Don't you have to ask your aunt and uncle Harry?"

"True. Im going to find Draco" Harry said, and left the tower. As he climbed down the stairs, he met pansy.

"Draco's really upset. Im so sorry Harry. It was just-"

"Pansy, im not mad. I just hope he'll listen." Harry said. He continued going down the stairs. At the bottom, he found Draco, sitting on the bottom, crying. Harry sat down quietly.

"Harry… im s.. So sorry" Draco sobbed.

"Oh Draco, its ok. Im not breaking up with you. I love you, no matter what" Harry said, putting his hand around his shoulders. After Draco had calmed down, they went upstairs to exchange presents. Draco had gotten him a book on famous auror's and a gold watch. Draco gasped when he opened his.

"Harry thank you so much!" he said, hugging him tightly. When Draco left, Harry went up to bed.

"So, Hermione kissed me" Ron said and Harry smiled.

"Cool." Harry said.

"Your not jealous?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Im gay Ron. I cant be jealous of Hermione kissing you" Harry said, climbing into bed. He soon fell asleep.

The next morning Harry left early to send a message to the dursleys.

_Dursleys,_

_My friend has no place to go since his parents don't want him home, and he can't stay at school. Please, please, please, let him stay with us!_

_Harry._

And with that he sent Hedwig to the dursleys. He then went to the library, to get started on trying to figure his egg out. After a day of no success, he went out to the quidditch pitch to practice a bit before dinner. While he was flying, he saw hedwig. She came down and gave him the letter.

_**Boy,**_

_**I suppose it would be all right. Your aunt said ok. We'll pick you up after school ends. Don't be late!**_

_**Uncle Vernon**_

"YES!" Harry said, flying to the ground and running into the great hall. He ran to the gryffindor table where everyone was sitting.

"My uncle said yes! I can't believe it!" Harry said, sitting down.

"Said yes to what?" Ron asked, his mouth full of Shepard's pie.

"To Draco spending the summer over. Where is he?"

"He… no one can find him Harry. He's disappeared. Everyone has searched the whole school and we still cant find him." Hermione said.

"Wait, what?" Harry said, confused.

"He's gone. Missing. We couldn't find you to tell you." Ron said. Harry ran up to gryffindor tower and took out his map. He searched for Draco's name but he couldn't find it. he then went to the headmasters office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco's missing" Harry said, running into his office.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's gone! Everyone's searched everywhere and we cant find him. Im worried."

"There is no need to worry, Harry. he went home with his mother." Dumbledore said and Harry's eyes widened.

"WHAT! You let him leave? His father hates him now! Only because he's dating me! Its all my fault!" Harry yelled, as tears streaked his face.

"Harry, please calm down. His mother took him out of school. Only for 3 days. A family member has died and he wanted to say goodbye." professor Dumbledore said. Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positively. He wont be anywhere near his father. You need to get to bed Harry" he said and Harry left. When he got up to gryffindor tower he took out his scroll

_Thanks for telling me that you were leaving._

_**Sorry! It was really short notice! And I couldn't find you. **_

_Oh…yeah I was working on the egg. By the way, ive got an answer from my aunt and uncle._

_**What?**_

_They said it was ok. You're spending the summer at my house!_

_**Wow, that's awesome. I thought they would have said no. **_

_Yeah me to. Im sorry to hear about your family member. _

_**Its ok. I didn't really know them that well but I wanted to say goodbye. Anyway, I have to go. Love you.**_

Harry put his scroll away and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Harry told everyone where Draco was. Harry spent the rest of the day in solitude, sleeping. He realized that, ever since the first task, Harry was very tired. He stayed up almost every night, trying to figure out what the egg meant. When he got to hint from cedric, he went into the prefect's bathroom and got in the bath.

"Hi Harry" myrtle said, and Harry gasped.

"Myrtle! Go away!" she started to cry and flew into her toilet. He swam around the bath for a good 20 minutes and then sat on the edge. He opened the egg and it started to screech. He closed it quickly.

"Id try putting it in the water if I was you" myrtle said behind him" You said put it in the water?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" she said, and Harry did.

"Stick your head in the water." she added and Harry did. He heard the song and came up for air. He quickly dried off and went up to gryffindor tower. I went down to dinner with Ron and Hermione, hung out with the serpent guard, and then went to bed. The next day, the quidditch team went out and played a few games. When it was time for lunch Harry was quite.

"So, Harry, Draco's visiting for the summer?" Ron asked.

"Nope. He's staying for the whole summer." Harry said.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? They wont let me come over, but when its Draco, their all for It." Ron said.

"That's because they don't like you. I once mentioned that Draco was my enemy. They'll be surprised when they find out he's my boyfriend." Harry said and Hermione smirked.

"I hope you aren't planning on telling them. Then they'll throw him out." Hermione said, and Harry shoo his head.

"Then I'll go with him. I love him to death Hermione. I wouldn't let him go out on his own." Harry said.

"Harry, maybe you and Draco should take a break. Just a small one. Just so he and his father could get on better terms." Ron said, quietly.

"I… no. I couldn't do that. His father already didn't like him before we started dating. There wont be any changing that now." Harry said, getting up. He went up to gryffindor tower to take a nap. About two hours later Seamus came running up the stairs.

"Harry. Someone's here to see you" he said, and went back down stairs. Harry got up and slowly went down stairs. When he got to the bottom, he saw Draco standing by the portiat hole. Harry ran over to him, and kissed him with so much force that they fell into the door. Draco hugged him tightly.

"Ive missed you to" he said, and Harry hugged him. Harry went upstairs to grab his shoes and his jacket and went back downstairs.

"That's the happiest ive seen him in days" Hermione said and Draco sighed.

"He's been moping this whole time hasn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He tried to keep himself busy but he really kept himself away from everyone else while you were gone. It's been a long three days." Ron said. When Harry got to them, Draco gave him a reproachful look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Were going to go to the lake. See you all later" Draco said, pulling Harry out of gryffindor tower.

"So, you've been moping?" Draco asked after several minutes of silence.

"Well, ive missed you" Harry said and Draco sighed.

"Harry, that's beside the point. You shouldn't be setting your self away from everyone. Just because im gone doesn't mean you isolate yourself. You have other people, besides me, who care about you. And their worried. Ron and Hermione told me about what they told you at lunch. And you're both right. My father hasn't liked me since I was 12. But…" Draco said and Harry walked away. He walked over to the lake and sat down.

"So you want to break up? You think its for the best? Well fine." Harry said and walked away.

"Harry, I…" Harry turned around and looked at him.

"Forget it Draco. Ive had my heart broken to many times to count. But this one hurts the most. Because I gave someone I loved my heart and they broke it. Has it ever occurred to anyone that I like being alone? So I can think, and just be by myself." Harry said, and Draco sighed.

"Harry, im-"

"Don't say it. This has been coming for a long time." Harry said and walked away. He left Draco standing by the lake, tears on his cheeks. As he entered the great hall, Hermione and Ron looked at him and they knew what happened. They started to get up, but Harry walked past them, going up to bed.

The next day, Harry went down to the common room where everyone wanted to talk.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up. Draco thought it was for the best. Thank you for bringing to my attention Ron. I really needed an eye opener." Harry said, and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Harry, this isn't like you. What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Nothings wrong Hermione. Im absolutely fine. Anyone up for a game of wizard chess?"

"Harry, there's something your not telling us." Seamus said, and Harry shook his head.

"Im absolutely fine. Nothing's the matter. Now if no one wants to play, I think ill go work on my clue for the second task." Harry said, and he went up to the dormitories. He lay down on his bed and looked at a picture of him and Draco together. He got out his invisibility cloak. He put it over himself, and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry went into he great hall and saw pansy waiting for him.

"Harry, we need to talk" she said, and led him outside, over by the lake. Draco was unconscious and freezing.

"He hasn't left since yesterday. We need to get him inside." She said, and they took him to the hospital wing.

"I shouldn't have broken up with him. I love him" Harry said.

"Then why did you?" she asked.

"Because I thought that's what he wanted."

"No, he loved you. if he makes it through this, I wont be so sure." She said, and he nodded. A tear slid down his cheek as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He'll be fine Mr potter, were warming him up. He'll be fine." Madame pomfrey said. Harry nodded and took a seat next to him. An hour or so later Draco woke up.

"Draco, are you alright?" pansy asked and he looked at her.

"Hi, Draco" Harry said, and Draco gasped.

"Draco I am so sorry. I love you so much. I was an idiot for leaving you." Harry said, while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't cry. Im ok." Draco said, patting his arm. Harry looked into his eyes but Draco didn't seem to recognize him.

"Draco, do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Um no. But I don't seem to remember who I am either. Could you tell me?" he asked and Madame pomfrey came over.

"He's got amnesia. He doesn't know who he is. We can give him medicine, to help him remember, but, it wont make him back to normal until the amnesia wears off." She said. Harry nodded and left the room because it was time for lunch. He went to sit with Ron and Hermione.

"He's got amnesia. He can't remember who he is. Madame pomfrey said once it wears off, he'll be fine." Harry said and he ate quickly. He went back to the hospital wing, where Draco was talking to Madame pomfrey.

"Madame pomfrey, who was that boy who was here before?" he asked.

"Im Harry potter." Harry said, walking into the room. Draco smiled.

"So, people have been coming in, telling me that we were dating. Were we?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"But we broke up? How come?" he asked?

A tear slid down Harry's cheek as he looked into his blue eyes.

"Because I thought it was what you wanted. That you wanted to see other people" he said, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Please don't cry. I can't really remember what it was like, but I do remember this. You are a really great person. And there is no way that I would want to see other people." Draco said, taking Harry's hand into his own.

"I love you. I always have. And I always will. We'll get threw this Draco" Harry said, and Draco kissed his cheek. They spent the next few days talking about the past. On the Sunday following the break up, Draco got his memory back. Harry was woken up by snape, saying that Draco had gotten his memory back. He ran to the hospital wing, still in his pajamas. When he entered, Draco was waiting for him. Harry ran to him and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed him back, fiercely, yet passionately. When they broke apart, Draco was the one to speak first.

"That was a very stupid thing I did. Stay out in the cold." He said.

"Draco, when we broke up, I thought you wanted to see other people. Is that true?" Harry asked.

"No. I only love you." he said as tears ran down both of their faces. They wrapped their arms around each other, and cried.

"Excuse me boys, but I need to talk to you" Dumbledore said behind them. Harry looked up, and saw the professor standing above them.

"Yes sir?" Harry sniffled.

"Draco, how long were you outside?" he asked.

"About two days until I lost consciousness." Draco said, wiping his eyes.

"And you and Harry had a fight, is that correct?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight, we just broke up." Harry said, defensively.

"Yeah, but now were back together." Draco said, grabbing his hand. Dumbledore nodded and then left again.

"That was strange." Draco said, and Harry smiled.

"Im so glad to have you back." He said, and he kissed Draco's lips softly. They left the hospital wing, entering the great hall. All the slytherins rushed over to Draco's side, asking him what happened.

**Hey guys! I stopped posting for a bit, because I got a bad review, and I took it to heart, and I had a hard time posting another chapter. But then I realized that it was only person. A bunch of other people like my story, and think it's good, so I promise to keep posting no matter what. **

**Thank you,**

**Erin N. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The 2nd task.

As the second task grew closer and closer, Harry started to spend less and less time alone. Although he did spend time to himself, he was often seen spending time with his friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent a lot of time trying to riddle out what the song meant. When the day of the task came. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen.

"I'm sure their somewhere. I wouldn't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine" Oliver said, and went to the platform. Harry met up with Draco on the platform, before he swallowed his gillyweed.

"You'll do fine Harry." Draco said, kissing his cheek quickly. Harry swallowed his gillyweed and dove in with the other contestants. Harry quickly found Ron and Hermione. He rescued Ron, and waited for fleur, but she never came. So Harry rescued her little sister as well. While he was heading up, the gillyweed was starting to wear off. He let Ron and fleur's little sister to the top. When he was about to pass out, he shouted

"Ascendio!" and he leapt up out of the water. He heard Dumbledore's booming voice. Hermione wrapped a towel around him. When they announced his score, everyone cheered. He had gotten 2nd place!

"That's great Harry! You're tied with cedric!" she yelled and hugged him. Harry smiled and got up. He looked around but didn't see Draco. As they made their way the castle they found Draco, sitting near the apple tree.

"Draco why'd you leave?" Harry asked and Draco looked up.

"I thought you were dead. Couldn't stand there until you came up." He said and Harry hugged him.

"Im fine. Just a little shaken. Lets go celebrate." He said, taking Draco's hand and leading him up to gryffindor tower. Fred and George got firewiskey and shared it with everyone. Harry took Draco to the boys dormitories.

"What are we doing up here?" Draco asked, as Harry sat down on his bed.

"You said you were scared of me dying. And I still have another task to go. If i die, I want to give you something before I die. Something I can't ever get back." Harry said, and kissed him, passionately. Draco pulled away and looked at him.

"Harry, has the lake water messed with your head?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"No. I know exactly what I want. And you're it." Harry said and started kissing him again. Draco pulled away for the second time.

"But Harry… were only 14." He said, while rubbing Harry's back.

"If you're not ready, then ok. We'll wait" Harry said, but Draco shook his head.

"No, I've been waiting for a long time." Draco said, and kissed him passionately. Harry pulled on Draco's belt until it came undone. Draco broke the kiss and took off his jeans. Harry pulled his shirt off and took off his belt. Draco pulled Harry down onto the bed and started kissing him again.

"I love you Draco" Harry said, as they made sweet love to each other.

The next morning, Draco was lying beside him, naked. Harry remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. He had finally made love the man he loved. Harry went down stairs with his robe on and found Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! We were…"

"Its alright. Did anyone get any sleep last night?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"No one did. You and Draco were-"

"Hey lets not talk about that please. He's still asleep."

"No he isn't" said Draco, who was standing behind him.

"Morning" Harry said, kissing him lightly.

"What were you saying weasely?"

"I was saying that you were being so loud, no one got any sleep. Everyone knew what was going on." Ron said and Draco sighed.

"I guess I was a bit loud huh?"

"Not bad for our first time." Harry said, kissing him again.

"GAH! Don't wanna know!" Ron shouted and ran upstairs.

"You should get back. They'll wonder where you are" Harry said and walked him out.

"We need to do that again…" Draco said and Harry sighed.

"We will. But for now, lets keep it quite." Harry said and Draco walked away.

Over the next couple of months, Harry and Draco were relatively quite. They would go to hogsmead trips and have sex in the shrieking shack. But that was only every other month. In between, they were both restless. When the last task arrived, everyone was exited about it. Harry and Draco were very apprehensive about it. Harry was going to have to get to the cup before cedric.

Although the cup was a portkey, Harry went to the graveyard, the one in his nightmares.

"Im going to kill you Harry potter" voldemort said and Harry escaped with cedric's body. When he got back to hogwarts, he told everyone that voldemort was back. When everyone was done fussing over him he went up to gryffindor tower. Draco was waiting.

"I saw your father there…" Harry muttered. Draco sighed.

"Harry! He's not me! I'm not a death eater. I'm in love with you!" Draco said and Harry ran up to him. He hugged him tightly and cried.

**End of book 3! Next chapter is the beginning of book 4. **

**Erin N.**


End file.
